When You're Gone
by rainydaythinkin
Summary: When Ron is pushed into the spotlight will he be able to handle the pressure? As secrets and romance unfolds the gang is in for the ride of their lives. My idea of the seventh book. Well...most of it anyway.
1. Harrys gone

_"Ron, _

_You are capable of all that I was. We've been best mates since day one, and I know you'll step up for me. I can count on you"_

Ron sighed as he finished reading the parchment. The letter Harry had left Ron was dated very recently, as if Harry knew that this was coming… His hands shook as he read the last statement over and over again. Harry Potter, his best mate, had just been pronounced dead 3 short days ago. It couldn't seem possible. The one hope for the order, for the wizarding world had been demolished.

Harry stood in the cold graveyard. The coming of Voldemort, the killing of Cedric, and the sacrificing of Harry's blood; all these memories flooded back, overwhelming him. Now he was to end the battle that had restarted here just 3 short years ago. Harry traced the letters on the tombstone of Tom Riddle, shivering as he did. This had to be the last horicrux he thought. It was so obvious now that he looked back on it. The last place anyone would have ever looked for Voldemort's horicrux. All Harry needed to do was destroy the tombstone and the dark lord would be doomed. He decided on a spell, raised his arm, and- the cruel laughter he knew so well pierced the night.

Residing in the burrow Ron lie awake, staring at the ceiling in his room. His thoughts whirled through his head. Harry was dead. How would the order defeat Voldemort? What did Harry mean when he said that Ron was capable of what he was. Harry had been the boy who lived. Despite the fact that Ron had at times detested the fact that Harry took the spotlight, he never saw himself taking Harry's place. A soft knock on the door aroused him from his thoughts.

" Ron, its me. Can I come in?" asked Hermione. For the first time in days Ron's face lit up with a smile.

"Of course, just be quick about it. Mum would kill us if she knew you were anywhere near my room," he replied faintly. How did she walk in a room like that, glowing, and beautiful? How did she always manage to make his heart sink into his stomach? Her cheeks were stained with tears. Of all the people close to Harry, Hermione had taken the news hardest. And how couldn't she? He had given her friends for the very first time in her life. Harry gave life adventure.

" Hermione, don't cry…." Ron hesitated as she sat on his bed. He didn't handle emotion very well, and hated that he couldn't do anything to stop her crying. " Its going to be ok. He's with his family now. He wouldn't want you to cry either." She buried herself into his chest and sighed. He held her and kissed her softly on her head. After what seemed to be a perfect moment, she let go as if trying to pull herself together.

"Right then," said Ron. " What do you think Harry meant in his letter?"

" Harry knew something was going to happen. I wonder if he wants you to finish what he started…" Hermione's voice drifted off. " It did sound that way. It is the obvious choice. You were best mates with Harry. You knew him the best, therefore could probably fill his shoes better than anyone else. The order needs a hero, and I think Harry wanted you to be that hero…"

"I can't be Harry, Hermione. You of all people know that" Ron argued. He didn't want this pressure, finishing off you-know-who wasn't exactly on his to do list.

" I know you can't be Harry! But Ron, Harry said so in his letter. He knows you can finish this war. I know you have the strength to be a great wizard" she said calmly. Ron smiled at her and kissed her gently. The kiss took a passionate turn, as Hermione ran her fingers through his feathery hair. No matter how passionate she kissed though, a voice in her head told her that she couldn't afford to lose both of them. TBC


	2. Back to School

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, but its been rumored that if JKR dies I get the copyrights!

**Harry turned around to see Voldemort grinning. The man now stood before him in torn robes, stained with blood here and there. His face was wrinkled, but Harry knew the senile looks were deceiving. **

**_"Ahh I see you have figured out the last horcrux." Sighed Voldemort. "Yes, the very last place anyone would look don't you think? I hated my father, yet he always managed useful at times. You were there the last time he got me out of a tight spot weren't you Harry? This time you wont slip out. Yes, this will be the end for you Potter." Harry stared at him. He had expected that Voldemort would appear that night. The air that had once been warm steadily grew colder. Chills ran up and down Harry's spine. _**

_**" You're right Voldemort. This will be the end of me. The end of me having to deal with you. You've run out of time. After this horcrux is gone you'll be dead. All the pain you've caused the wizarding world will stop tonight." Harry's eyes were exactly as his mothers, lit aflame, determined and fierce. He was no longer scared, no longer sad, just angry. **_

_**"Lets test your little theory Potter," Said Voldemort. With this he shot the dark mark into the air, and over 50 followers appeared.**_

Ron and Hermione were on the train to Hogwarts. The steady rocking of the train calmed Ron down as he sat watching Hermione. She was curled up in a chair with a book, The Mysteries of Dark Magic. He continued to stare at her. This year it would only be the two of them. Harry would not be returning. Though this was a concept still lost to Ron's subconscious, he couldn't help feel that it might be nice to spend some time with just Hermione. She looked up from her book and broke the silence.

"What's on your mind?" She asked casually.

"Nothing." Ron replied. "Just trying to figure out I'm going to finish this war." Hermione and Ron had decided to go back to Hogwarts to train before they destroyed the last horcrux, then Voldemort himself. This was a good plan in theory, but in reality they had a lot of obstacles to overcome. No one else had read the letter from Harry, so not a soul (except Hermione) besides Ron knew of what he was about to attempt. There was also the major obstacle that they had no idea what the 7th horcrux was. Harry had left in such a rush, that he hadn't told either of them. A body had not been found, but Voldemort had proclaimed the defeat of Harry, revealing Harry's wand to all his followers.

"We're going to have to work hard Ron," sighed Hermione. " I don't know why Harry wanted you to finish the task, but he had a reason. Did he leave you anything else with the letter?" Ron gave a long exaggerated sigh.

"We've been over this! I was going through his things. I found a letter addressed on the front to me. All that was in the envelope was the letter." Ron took the letter out of his bag. "Look at it again if you like." Hermione stared at the paper, concentrating hard. She tried to think as Harry would. Why would he have written a goodbye letter plan to Ron so recently before he had died? Had he planned this?

" We'll keep working. We have to find the 7th horcrux." She announced. The train came to a stop. As the students got off the train they saw not Hagrid but Professor Slughorn there to greet them. He had been one of the few professors not caught up in work for the Order, so had replaced Hagrid. The few students who had chosen to return this year piled into the wagons. Ron did however see a few familiar faces. He spotted his sister Ginny talking to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

The sorting ceremony was rather short, no more than 15 for each house. Professor McGonagall had been appointed the new headmaster. She gave a short speech about the dark times they were to overcome and sent them off on their separate ways.

The next day classes began. Ron and Hermione spent their hours doing homework, and research on spells and potions. The weeks went by slowly, as if in a dream. Outside Hogwarts however, things were not so dream like.

The order had not suffered a major loss since the death of Dumbledore, in fact things had been relatively quiet. This could only be bad for the order as Voldemort usually let a calm before the storm take place.

**A/N kinda choppy at the moment, but plenty more on the way. Lots of ideas so this is gonna be a long story… I like reviews! **


	3. Hero in training

Disclaimer: Not JKR not the owner of HP

Harry was surrounded. He began breathing heavily, as one does when under great pressure, but not so as to let the others know he was frightened. Among these death eaters were many familiar faces, Lucious Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Wormtail among them. As Harry expected Voldemort addressed his followers with a speech.

_**"My faithful servants, you are gathered here today to witness a most momentous occasion. The death of Harry Potter!" Cheers and shouts erupted across the circle. They rallied around him as if to worship and please him. It disgusted Harry. **_

_**"It has taken a long time to get to this point. We have worked hard, terrorized muggles, caused terror at the name of Death eater. The only thing that stands in our way now is this boy, and soon our reign over the wizarding world will be forever in our grasp." More applause. Harry scoffed at him. Not his speech, but the fact that he used the word "we." What made Harry laugh even more was that the death eaters actually believed him.**_

****Ron stood in the corner of the empty classroom. Hermione stood across the room next to a rattling wardrobe. They had been practicing Ron's patronous for the last hour. It had of course, taken a little while for the boggart to take the shape of a demontor, as Ron kept thinking of spiders.

"Ready on the count of 3?" Hermione shouted.

"Right then." Ron replied, wand at the ready. The boggart flew out in the shape of a demontor, sucking out the happiness from the room.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. He had taken liking to the happiest memory he could find. This was the memory of the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Although that part of the day had been quite sad, the rest of the day had been a memorable one. He remembered the three best friends sitting by the lake, not talking about anything particularly interesting. They sat watching the sunset, and then Harry left to finish packing. Ron had insisted that he stay to collect his thoughts, and Hermione decided to stay with him.

"What do you think its going to be like?" Hermione asked as the stars began to come out.

"It'll be hard I s'pose." Ron replied. "Harry will be there with us though, and I feel safer with him around. I reckon you'll be of some help with that brain of yours." He joked casually. Suddenly his face got serious. " Hermione, has it occurred to you that we might die?"

"Of course!" she scoffed. "All the things I haven't done yet in my life... And to think that I won't get to do them. Not that it isn't for a good cause…." Ron starred at her. Hermione thought him confused. "Don't you have something that you want to do before you die?" She continued, and then smiled at him.

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "This," Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione lightly, and then pulled away. "Sorry, I should…"

"No. Don't leave." Hermione pulled Ron by his tie and kissed him once more.

It had been a good night. Now Ron concentrated on the kiss, that passionate first kissed and yelled once more. "EXPECTO PATRONOUM!" A silvery hippogriff sprouted from the tip of his wand and rounded the boggart back into the wardrobe.

"YES!" Hermione exclaimed gleefully as she ran over to make sure Ron was ok. He was a little weak in the knees, but no worse for the wear. "Oh Ron, Harry would have been so proud of you. That was bloody brilliant!" she kissed him quickly then pulled chocolate out from under her robes. They leaned down propped up against the wall. Ron took Hermione's hand and smiled at her.

" I didn't think I would be able to do it." He confessed. They had accomplished a lot in the month. Repelling charms, occlumency, and transfiguration, anything that could be useful. This patronous however had been the hardest thing.

"Soon," Ron said after a long silence. "I'm going to avenge Harry's death." Hermione seemed to shake at the thought of this.

" You're not there yet." Hermione replied. "One more month of training at least ok? I still need to do more research. Do you have Harry's letter?" Ron revealed a wrinkled letter from his pocket. He carried it around, as if a reminder.

"Maybe it has something that could be useful. Harry would have left at least a clue. I know it," Hermione's voice trailed off in thought. She had been researching on the side, looking through old daily prophets, trying to find a hint of what the last horcrux would be.

"Best turn in then?" Ron spoke. " A long day ahead with Quidditch and everything tomorrow," Hermione looked at him. She found it funny that after everything that had happened, he still retained his cherubic like mind.

"Right then, lets." And with a kiss goodnight the two left.

A/N: Well that was fun. A bit more details, I like flashing back. Thing's are gonna start speeding up chapter after next I suppose so keep reading! (Detail is important too!) Sorry for the delay, my power has been out since the snowstorm hit. (East coast gal) I like comments :)


	4. 3 simple words

Disclaimer: the ocean is blue and so is the sky, the fact that I don't own Harry makes me want to cry (how creative for a disclaimer!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bind him." Voldemort commanded Wormtail. Wormtail obeyed quickly, and clumsily produced rope from his robes. As he walked towards Harry, Harry yelled "ACIO rope!" The rope easily slid from Wormtail's grasp.

" Ah you've always liked your little games haven't you?" sneered Voldemort. Very well I shall do it myself. Adligere!" and with a flick of his wand the ropes began to swirl around Harry, tying him to the tombstone. Voldemort began to pace around the tombstone.

"I could kill you now, you know. Quite easily in fact. One spell, one simple spell and you could be dead." He chuckled.

" Oh yeah?" replied Harry smugly. "You mean the curse that you used all those years ago? The one that only I survived? What makes you so sure that I wont get away again?" Voldemort starred at him.

"We both know the only reason you survived that curse was because of your mother's love. I don't see her anywhere. It's just you and me, and soon the prophecy will be fulfilled. One living WITHOUT the other."

"Oh yes it will be by the end of the night." Replied Harry curtly. "IGNIS VAGILES," Harry shouted. The ropes lit fire, freeing him of his binds. Wand at the ready, Harry thought quickly. "Vulneris!" he yelled. Death eaters around him fell to their knees, writhing in pain.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," sighed Voldemort. "Don't waist your breath on them, for you will be weary when it comes time to face me. I want everyone to know that I gave you the best chance at living, yet I still defeated you. Everyone will remember the great name of Voldemort, the one who defeated "The boy who lived." Voldemort flicked his wand and fire surrounded the tomb, separating the Death eaters from the two enemies.

"Now, let us begin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had spent another night sitting in his bed and thinking. His mind wandered, from quidditch, to Hermione, to school, to Harry and back to Hermione again. Things had not gotten easier as he had expected they would. There was so much on his mind, so much pressure to not screw up. He sighed and sat up. The sun was just rising, a beautiful red. Thank Merlin it was a Saturday. He threw on a hoodie and walked downstairs.

Ron found himself outside sitting under the great oak tree after a long run. The cool breeze calmed him down; these were the moments where he could swear he felt Harry's presence.

As Ron entered the Great Hall he saw that very few staff members were seated at their rightful place. As if reading his mind Hermione she handed him the Daily Prophet.

" Section 1, Page 2." She said quickly. Hermione's eyes were bloodshot and she looked exhausted.

" Hermione, did you sleep last night?" Ron asked.

"That's not the point, just read the bloody article." She snapped.

The Boy Who Almost Lived

Late August 10th Harry Potter was pronounced dead by he-who-must-not-be-named. New Leads on the followup case has been released. Regan Bennington reports:

We now have the body of Potter. It was found July 15th. The place of the crime is being kept disclosed at this time. There is not much I can report, but to say that we are fairly certain it was the Avada Kadavara curse, and that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in fact the killer.

Ron starred at the paper for a very long time, then turned to Hermione. Hermione you know what this means don't you? She looked at him and tears started flowing.

"Of course I do! It means your going to go and get revenge for Harry. I don't care, I know your strong but what if something happens to you? What if I never get to see either of you again? I couldn't handle that Ron, because the thing is… I love you." The words flooded out of her lips, Ron's face went blank. Then he grabbed her hand and took her to the first empty classroom he could find. He kissed her softly, then changed the pressures, wanting more and more. The fact of the matter was he didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough of Hermione. They lowered to the ground and Hermione pulled her Ron's robes, and Ron did the same for her. After the task was complete they laid on the floor sighing happily.

"You do know that I've loved you since the first day I met you Hermione. It just took me a while to figure out what love was." Then he leaned over and kissed her lightly. She smiled back at him.

"I understand that we have to avenge Harry and save the wizarding world. Its just hard to think we can do it without him. And I miss him so much…."

"Well you don't have to miss him anymore. Hermione, Harry's still alive."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Things just got interesting! Sorry it took so long for an update guys, but my computers been having tons of issues. Its up and running though, and I hope you think the story is too! More to come soon. 


	5. Bennington

"What?" Hermione asked startled. "That's impossible. The Daily Prophet said they found his body. Ron, Harry's dead."

"It doesn't add up! I thought you of all people would notice. We all celebrated Harry's Birthday! He was there and it was way after June 15th. They couldn't have found it on the 15th of June. Regan Bennington is hiding something… I don't think Harry's dead." Hermione paused, heart racing as she thought. Why would Voldemort want to keep Harry alive, but tell the rest of the wizarding world that he had killed him?

"I'll meet you in the common room in a bit ok?" She put her robes on and ran to the room of requirement.

I want a room with a book on horcruxes. she thought again and again. The door appeared and she entered the room. Hermione had seen it in so many different states, but now it was simply an empty room, except for the book in the middle on the table. She read vigorously until the paragraph jumped out at her as if in neon lights.

Although a horcrux is what keeps the witch/wizard alive it does not enable them to have a body after death. This problem has been rectified by the use of a Corpusculem potion. This lets the user create a new body. The potion does have a negative effect to it. The user must use the blood of an enemy. If the enemy however dies, then the occupant of the new body will die as well. A very unthought of solution may solve this problem. If a dementor kisses the enemy, the body can be killed.

Pulse rushing; Hermione darted back to the common room. It was late by then and she suspected Ron to be asleep in his dorm. Hermione quietly crept up to his dorm room and awoke him.

"Hurry up, get dressed we are going on a trip." She smiled down at him.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" he replied dazed. With that Hermione whispered "Alohamora" at the mattress making Ron roll of the bed.

"LETS GO!" she whispered harshly.

After Hermione had explained the passage Ron seemed to be wide awake.

"So Voldemorts keeping him somewhere so he wont die, but won't kill him." Ron whispered stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but the question is where."

Ginny Weasly was not a girl who liked giving up. When Harry had broken up with her over the summer she hadn't accepted it either. She simply thought to herself that as soon as Harry was done fighting Voldemort he would come back to her. It wasn't as if the break up meant the end, just more of him putting things on hold.

When she had first found out that Harry had died Ginny had been in denial.

"He hasn't died. That's not possible." She said simply to her mother. Mrs. Weasley and Weasely exchanged worried glances. Ginny knew it was stupid to say, but somehow part of her never excepted that Harry would give up that easily. So maybe Ginny gave up on other things, but when it came to Harry there were never doubts in her mind. Hours were spent in the library, reading past letters Harry had written her over the summer, and old daily prophets. She had to find an answer, because no matter what Ginny hadn't finished with Harry Potter.

The next day students crowded the Transfiguration room.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" shouted Lavender.

"Its locked!" another said puzzled. The students looked around in bewilderment. McGonnagal was never late, but always waiting inside the classroom. Suddenly a towering skinny man parted the students. He had messy blond hair and blue eyes. Many girls giggled at the sight of the handsome man.

"Come in class, come in. " he commanded ushering them towards the inside. "I'll be teaching this class for the next couple weeks while Professor McGonnagal is out. My name is Professor Bennington."

At 12 that night Hermione woke Ron up.

"Get dressed, we're leaving." She whispered harshly. "What?" He asked tiredly.

"You heard me. We're leaving to find Harry, TONIGHT!" she replied. "There's something weird about the fact that Bennington guy replacing McGonaggal. He's gotta be working for Voldemort…"

"Are you crazy? We don't even know where to look for Harry, where would we start?"

"I don't know! But don't you get it? Its not safe here anymore, so I'm leaving, and since I'm leaving you're coming too."

"Fine ok ok ok, I'm going!" he replied almost awake now.

They crept down stairs to the common room, bags packed with necessities, and ready to face whatever was to come their way. As the two were about to step out the portrait hole a shout stopped them.

" DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!" Ginny appeared at the top of the girl's staircase. "I know what you're doing, and I'm going with you."

"Ginny we gotta go, now shut up and go back to bed." Ron said, annoyed.

" Ginny its too dangerous, Harry would kill us if we took you." Hermione added.

"Do you know where you're going?" a smiled crawled across Ginny. "Because I do. I don't have to go with you, I know where Harry is."

"You know Harry is alive?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"I saw the article. Plus I never really believed he was dead…." Ginny explained.

"So where is he?" Hermione badgered.

"Not so fast, I need to know that I'm going too. I'm not stupid, if I tell you you'll leave me here."

"Fine we promise we'll take you." Ron sighed.

"I'm not sure if this is where Harry is, but it's a good place to start. See, Voldemort's last horcrux is Tom Riddle's grave." Ginny said.

"How do you know?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Harry wrote me a letter right before he left. It said he kept having dreams of Riddle's grave. It makes sense doesn't it? Something Voldemort hated so much, but knew that noone would look there!" After a long silence Hermione responded.

" Well what are we waiting for? We don't have time to lose. If Voldemort figures out how to kill Harry then he's done for."

A/N: Hey guys, there it is. Sorry but I couldn't resist putting Harry back in. Trust me though; Ron will continue having a lot of the spotlight. Its gonna be a definite shared spotlight. And plus I just like Ginny so shes there too. Tell me what you think, and ill get writing on ch. 6! Xoxo, rainydaythinkin


End file.
